Alan Samson
Alan Samson is a nephilim offspring of Samael's. He is in fact the first of the nephilim to be born after Samael had been freed from Heaven's Prison. His mother was a secretary that Samael met in a bar and then bedded when he had acquired Sam Winchester's body and went off on his own when Dean discovered him with Metatron roughly 6 months prior to his birth. She died giving birth to Alan due to his rapid development. Alan got his name from a man who pulled over when he saw him, when he had the outward appearance as a young child, off the side of the road. His last name refers to the fact that he is technically the son of both Sam Winchester and Samael. Biography A stray image of Alan was seen by Daniel Leonard when he had a series of future images visit him in his dreams when he was in a coma state. His mother, Laura Harris had felt Alan begin to grow in her womb in an alarming rate after she hooked up with his father Samael. She didn't want a child and tried to take Plan B but it was useless. She then tried to have an abortion but the doctor that tried to give it to her was telekinetically flung into the wall so hard that he was killed. Laura then ran off when she started showing after only three months. She was off on some dirt road when she started feeling violent contractions and then painfully screamed when Alan was born. The infant Alan stayed and gazed upon the body of her mother, covered in her blood. Overnight, Alan went from a baby to a child that looked about 10 years old. He was walking down the road when he was come across by a trucker named Alan who was shocked to see a bloodied and naked kid out in the road. He was picked up and taken off to the nearest town. When the man asked him what his name was, he took the trucker's name for himself. He wandered around, taking in his new world and the people around him. When he found something that he wanted, he would ask politely if he could have it though the people around him denied him anything as they assumed he was a kid just trying to make trouble. Alan began lashing out in psychic bursts that made some incidents happen that some dubbed as ghost incidents. Over the weeks, Alan began to see more mature desires in people and wanted to know more. In his third month, his curiosity caused him to dig into the recesses of his power and he again grew in his appearance until he looked like a young man. His power kept flaring out in bursts but he gradually started to learn control as time went on. He soon began to experiment and test his power out on things and even people. Some were injured in these incidents but no one died. Until Alan had his eyes on a beautiful girl and was pushed aside by her boyfriend when he tried to come on to her. Alan then stalked them and consciously used his power to electrocute him to death in the street in front of her. Personality Alan is sociopathic, egotistical and unsympathetic. He has very little empathy for other people and has next to no qualms with ending lives. He started life all alone so he has no real attachments to anyone though has some fondness for his angelic father and his human uncle Dean. When he wants something, he wants to get it and saw that if he was denied then causing suffering or even death helped him get his way or get even. Thus he feels it is okay to hurt or even kill when its in the pursuit of what he wants. He believes himself to be better than following human ethics and rules. He is driven to tap into his powers and find the limits of what he is capable of. When he fully matured he seemed to have inherited his angelic father's sexual appetite as he enjoys to seduce and appeal to women. He also has inherited his human father's independent streak and refusal to have anyone tell him what to do with his life. Powers and Abilities Alan is half-angel, half-human which gives him abilities and capabilities that normal humans and angels don't have especially with his father being the Archangel Samael. Even for a Nephilim he is powerful and has unique qualities. He was able to hold his own and overcome one of the Powers by himself with his acute powers though the experience drained and almost killed him. *'Rapid Maturation': Alan was able to develop and be born more quickly after his conception than a normal human child. So quickly that it killed his mother. He then went from a baby to a small child in a day. After three months, he was dig into the power of his grace and mature into a young man as his needs and desires became more mature. *'Multi-Fluency': Alan can speak and read any language, even enochian, easily. *'Electrokinesis': He is able to create sparks and even shoot short ranged bolts of electricity from his hands. *'Healing': Alan can quickly heal wounds done to his body from knives or guns. Even fatal wounds though those take a little longer for him to recover from. *'Angel Ward Immunity': Symbols to ward and banish angels are useless against him. *'Demon Taming': Alan has the power to get low level demons to follow his commands. If the demon tries to resist then they suffer in silent agony until they comply. *'Telekinesis': Alan is able to move objects and people with his mind. *'Smiting': Alan is able to tap into his inner grace to kill humans and demons with his grace. Vulnerabilities As powerful as Alan is, he does have his array of weaknesses and limits. *'Holy Fire': Due to his angelic heritage Alan can be trapped in a ring of holy oil set ablaze. *'Angel Sealing Sigil': Alan could be bound and trapped underneath this sigil until it is broken. *'Angel Swords': These weapons can be used to harm, weaken and kill Alan. *'The First Blade': This weapon can kill Alan. *'Death's Scythe': It can kill anything including Alan. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Angels